


Leave It On

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Serard Week 2k18, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Day 3: La RojaSergio really likes seeing Gerard in white.





	Leave It On

The sight of Gerard in La Roja’s white away kit scrambles Sergio’s thoughts.

Gerard tilts his head towards him, a lightly mocking smile on his lips. “Like seeing me in white, do you?”

Sergio puts his finger up to silence him. He doesn’t want Gerard to speak anymore, doesn’t want him to break the magic spell. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of international break, alright?”

“How do you propose we do that?” Gerard grins, but seems to be turning something over in his mind.

“Leave the shirt on,” Sergio says, beckoning Gerard towards the bed.

“Just this once,” he replies.


End file.
